mysterious girl
by mybloodyday
Summary: Suddenly he buried his face in his shaking hand, feeling a terrible grief at the tragic loss of such beautiful girl, crying uncontrollably.SasuSaku Oneshot


**Hello!! This ideea kept nagging me for some time and I decided to post it. well...hope you like it^_^**

**Mysterious girl**

It was a summer night, the light of the moon covering the entire town known as Konnoha. The tree leafs swaying gently with the breeze ,the cool weather giving a peaceful atmosphere. The only sound was a soft tune which seemed to come from a night club placed in a dark alee. Following the tune you will notice that the sound of the music will increase as you slowly approach the said club. Inside teens were enjoying themselves drinking and smoking. The dance floor was crowded by boys and girls grinding on each other, some were just fooling around as the record kept playing loudly, not minding the sweat or the hot atmosphere. All seemed to have fun…except for a dark haired boy. He was sulking, standing there at the sidelines while all the other teens danced with their pretty partner. Don t take me wrong, he could have every girl he laid eyes on since he was tall, handsome with that silky black hair framing his porcelain face and those dark eyes gazing with such intensity that melts every girls heart. But he never had the occasion to find the perfect girl since all saw in him only the pretty face, his money or the perfect chance to become popular. His friends often persuaded him to just pick a random girl for the hell of it which him refusing every time and ending making fun of his sexuality. But that is another story..the point is that he rather wait for the right person beliving that fate will decide his love life. He started looking around the dance hall and his eyes fell upon a beautiful young girl standing wistfully at the age of the floor. She was thin and delicate, wearing an elegant white dress, her hair a shade of pale pink gascading over her creamy white shoulders. He was strangely attracted to this girl. He made his way through the bustling crowd and bowed to the girl in white. He captured her attention and gazed at him with a surprised face. The moment he saw her eyes his heart began to race at full speed. They sparkled like moon and green the likes of which he had never seen in anybody before. Slowly he bend down kissing her soft hand then talking in a deep voice: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha….I couldn t help but notice how such a beautiful is girl standing here alone…may I know your name?" She spoke in a low and sweet voice, to him it sounded like music to the ears: "My name is Sakura."

"Would you dance with me?...or you have a partner already." She replied with a beautiful smile which made her look more angelic. They danced a few hours, enjoying each other presence until Sakura told him she must go, claiming that her parents will get angry for staying too late. Of course Sasuke s gentleman instincts kicked in, voluntaring himself to walk her home. She politely refused but Sasuke s insists made her to finally agree. They walked slowly hand in hand in a comforting silence, the only source of sound was their footsteps on the pavement. Sakura stopped in front of a bench which was a few houses away from her own. She looked up at him and spoke in the same soft voice that made his feet feel like jelly.

"I am sorry but we must stop here…my parents will be mad if I will show up with a boy in front of the house..they are too protective." Sasuke assured her that he understand and didn t mind. With a smile plastered on her rosy lips she tiptoed giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek increasing the feeling of bees and butterflyes in his stomach. They departed their ways after promising each other to meet at the same club the next night. From that night they became lovers and Sasuke couldn`t be more happy than this. Every weekend they will meet in the club, they will walk hand in hand towards her home stopping to the same bench.

Oddly he noticed that she was wearing always the same white dress. He assumed that she liked that outfit. It was another night and the two lovers were at the usual bench hugging each other . The night was beautiful, the sky full of stars and he stared at the girl with heart in his eyes as they stood looking out over the beautiful scene. It felt magical sitting there under a star filled sky seeing every single fallen star ,he never felt like this before, it felt so right to have her in his arms. After a few hours of kissing, cuddling, talking and watching the sky it came the time for her to go. He insisted for her to stay a little longer. After a few protests she finally agreed making the boy to smile triumphantly and wrapping an arm around the girl who seemed to be quite nervous. It was already four in the morning , the sun not being up yet when Sakura started to tremble slightly and that s when he noticed that her nose was bleeding. Worried , Sasuke handed her a handkerchief asking if she was alright. She hugged him and quickly ran away leaving behind a confused boy. A few more days passed after that incident and the boy didn t find the girl. Every night he will toss and turn in his sleep feeling uneasy and dreaming about her. He knowed that the moment he clapped his eyes on her he was head over hells in love. At school he couldn t even pay attention in class, falling in depression and distancing himself from the other people. His worried friends tried to help him but he seemed to be more antisocial than ever and pushed them away. It was a sunny morning when he couldnt hold it anymore and decided to pay her a visit at home and see if she was alright. Whit that though in mind he made his way to his destination. He find himself standing in front of her door knocking a few times. The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid forthy. The woman seemed to be Sakura s mother judcing by her pink hair . Unlike Sakura she had blue eyes. When he asked about her daughter her cherry face turned into a pained one with mixture of anger.

"Boy! Don t joke around with this kind of thing! My daughter is dead for nearly three years." Sasuke visibly shocked protested in a shaky voice: "B-But it can`t be true….sshe must be alive..I meet her a couple days ago at a night club.."

"Please don`t make fun of my feelings…I suffered enough"sob" I will"sob" take you to the cemetery and convince you that she is dead.."her mother was crying the whole time.

But it was true what the woman was saying because when he walked in the graveyard , he found the handkerchief he gave her with drops of blood on it placed beside her tombstone.

At this he was completely terrified…he falled in love with a girl with seemed to be dead for three years…he couldn t find a logic explication for those strange things that took place in that night. He was completely astonished. Suddenly he buried his face in his shaking hand , feeling a terrible grief at the tragic loss of such beautiful girl, crying uncontrollably.

-

-

That night he sat in total darkness in his bed gazing with empty eyes and tearstained face at the pouring rain from outside. He have been having a lot of frustration and emotional feeling going on these past hours. It was very quiet, the drops of rain were the only sources of sound. It felt very cold and eerie.

For a moment he thought that he heard light footsteps coming towards his room but quickly dismissed that though. Then he heard his bedroom door opening slowly with a soft "creek". Sasuke stood from the bed to look but he froze when he did. There standing in the doorstep was his dead lover in the same white dress covered in mud and wet from the rain. He didn t know if she was a corpse or a phantom, he didn t even know if he was sane anymore. He stood there with his eyes widened, holding his breath, unmoving. With a smile she started to speak in the same sweet voice:

-

-

-

-

"_Did you miss me?"_

**mhmm...yah...It was pretty lame...I know...anyway...i ll leave you to decide**


End file.
